Neon Laugh pt1
by TheNeonBard
Summary: -Still in progress. This is more of a preview or a test story rather than an actual publishing.- Jaxx Quinn, son of Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, and Harley Quinn, his crazed girlfriend/ henchwoman. Jaxx has seen crime, chaos and death his entire life, leaving him scarred, leaving him wanting to protect those others would wish to hurt.


(Still currently working on this Fanfiction novel. All copyrights belonging to their respective owners. I do not own nor affiliated with any DC characters or any other properties referred or mentioned within this Fanfiction Novel. This is for entertainment and leisure use only, not for commercial or monetary use unless noted otherwise by the respective owners of all characters. Please Enjoy, this is my first try at this story, please leave constructive feedback of any ideas you may like to see in the comments, this is a new direction I am taking, giving me plenty of leniencies with plot and ideas.)

What is the definition of evil? Can it be seen? Would you say it's the way the person grins, or the way his skin has that pale hue of someone sick? What if the person you thought was evil without a chance of redemption had so many scars upon his heart as he laughs away the only pain he has ever known? Now what if I told you that describes me: the smile, the sense of bloodlust in my eyes, the animalistic hunger for pain seen in every word I speak. My name is Jaxx "Ace" Quinn, son of the notorious Joker and his female companion, Dr. Harleen Quinzell, or as she goes by now Harley Quinn.

Yea, I know most would not admit this, but I'm unfortunately most. Most do not have the psychotic father who dresses up himself and his family as clowns to go own chaotic rampages. Most do not have an abusive father experimenting with chemicals on their child everyday since birth. Most would not have just as many scars on their heart and soul has their skin, scars that will never wash away. I committed so many crimes, from robbery, to putting innocent people in the hospital, just cause my dad said so, hating every moment.

Then it happened, the day I was finally able to walk my own path towards the future I wanted. I was able to finally repay the sins that bathed my hands, the sins my father passed upon me. That day came when I awoke from the Arkham Asylum infirmary, strapped down to a the gurney. I tried to remember before waking up what happened, before realizing what happened. The Batman had been there to stop my father, my mother captured earlier in the Ace Chemicals building. Then there was me, standing there with the gun, and fathering laughing hysterically calling for me to kill the Batman.

Before I go further let me just say, I have never killed. Never liked it and never wanted to. Well this is cause I like pushing my enemies to come back stronger, for me to break them again. Nothing is more wonderful than watching you break your enemy's will through breaking their arm. I know psychotic right, well that may be because I am. But I digress, to put it simple I have always found Batman as an enemy I would look up to and hopefully fight someday, maybe got that from my father.

Any who, my father's laugh started fading as he began to notice me doubting his command. I had always made excuses, suggested plans, accidently left hostages with less than competent henchmen. But this time I could do none of that and worst of all he knew I was not going to be like him. That's when the commotion truly started. My mother crashed into the moment with a group of thugs as I stood there dropping the gun. My father knocked Batman to the side as the henchmen charged toward the superhero, and my father walking towards me. My mother asked him what was the matter as he pulled out a gun , the barrel locked on towards me. He shot me through the chest as I felt the pain, and began to bleed out slowly from the shot missing any vital points.

Seeing as no longer useful, my father turned towards my mother. She was in shock at the thought of me being dead, as he grabbed her by the throat pulling her towards the catwalk. I saw Batman still fighting the thugs, and knew he wouldn't make it in time. I coughed throwing up a bit of blood as I watched him dangling her over the edge of the catwalk. A rush of rage filled me as I ran at my father, yanking my mother out of his hands. After tossing her behind me, I began to black out in the rage, before my father pulled me into the vat. I immediately felt the acids burning my skin as it flooded my lungs and the bullet hole began to sear as I tried yelling in severe pain, swallowing it in gulps.

The next thing I remember was waking up, screaming out in pain as my body felt like it was still burning from the acid. My sight was dark with bright hues everywhere, before coming down to normal vision. I noticed my skin was now pale like all of my character was flushed from my body with the exception of the black coloring of the scars upon my chest. The bullet hole had been sewn shut and looked kind of corpus. Then I saw next to me my reflection, my hair had dyed and turned dark red with the exception of a green streak. My eyes had turned green from what I could see, and my muscles seemed to tighten like I had done steroids before slowly deflation g to their normal size.

Footsteps started coming my way towards the door, as I played like I was still asleep. I soon heard the door open and a set of heels and gentlemen shoes, the classy black ones. They stepped over me as I tried to slow my breathing. They studied me, checking my wounds and vitals.

"Poor kid, growing up with that monster. I hope he didn't grow up like that sick creep," I heard the female doctor say as she looks at the bullet wound.

" Of course he did, he is the Joker's son, for Christ's sake. We'd be doing the world a favor if we killed him now before he wakes up," the male said angrily as he messes with a set of keys, apparently a guard.

" You heard the Batman, this kid is not to be harmed. You don't want to anger Batman do you," the doctor asked the guard as she looked turned to leave, but not before noticing my vitals picking up.

"Damn that caped vigilante too. He is what is making this crazed lunatics. The only reason the Joker raised this kid is to get at that freak," the guard said before hearing over his radio to come to the head office.

" I'll stay, have more to do for him, change some of his dressings and such," the doctor said waving off the guard.

"Sure waste more of our supplies on that bastard," the guard said, as he walked off.

I took a deep breath trying to keep from making a sound.

"You can look alive now, mister. I can see you woke up a out 15 minutes ago," the doctor tapped my shoulder as I try to stay how I am.

"Well I could call that guard back, or you can answer me, kid," she said one more time putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"What are you doing that hurts? And I was trying to get some extra sleep," I cried out in pain from the pressure.

"Ok, just seeing if I had to call the guard, but I see I don't. So do you know where you are," she said pressing once more.

" I don't know, Hell? You keep pressing in that one spot," I said chuckling as she gave me a glare and pressed once more final time.

" Welcome to Arkham Asylum, I'm Dr. Katherine Porter, been taking care of you since Batman brought you in. Wonder what happened to your father though, Batman wouldn't say?Meh, probably dead, since you both decided to take a swim in that acid. By the way, what the hell was in that damn vat? You have some major issue, kid,. For one, you now look like your family kid, and the other you now heal, but somehow your skin heals "dead" or well not sure out to put it," Dr. Porter told me as if studying me.

" So why am I in mad house? I kinda figured I'd have been beaten half to death by now," I asked as I watched her.

"Oh silly boy, half of them are to afraid of you waking up during it, and crazy enough the other half are waiting for you to be awake to beat you. I thought about it to, but eh I kinda like ya," she said laughing as she put a needle pumping it into my IVs.

"You must be a special kind of crazy uh," I went to ask her, but began feeling extremely tired.

Upon waking up, I found myself latched to a wall in a cell. The masonry was stone, as I heard rain pouring outside as I was forced to stand and stare as I hear a mouse crawl across the floor.

The I heard the of lightning as it flickers into my tiny cell, and I see someone in the corner. A man in black, but not a suit.

" Why the visit Bats? Well I do have to thank you for the drop off," I spoke up to him laughing just a bit.

Batman stood there watching me for awhile as the silence dried the area of the sound of life.

" Why did you disobey your father, and why did you save you mother at the risk of yourself," Batman crudely asked in his harsh voice.

" I kind of want to make a joke about that, but alas I'm not in the mood B-man. I guess I'll tell you. I don't like killing, it's not as heroic as yours , so don't go getting happy. But what's the point of fighting some guy if all he is gunnar be is dead. I love that feeling of knowing he is going to come back and fight you. And we'll as for my mother, got to save the ones you love. It's only natural. Now a question, Batty, what happened to my dad," I answered him, as well as asking him my own question.

"He is dead. And you might want to prepare for some enemies of your father's," Batman said looking over his shoulder as they heard footstep.

A flash of lightning struck and Batman was gone. I soon heard keys rattling at the door and a male voice, as he called out to me.

"Good to see you awake, kid. And do I have a surprise play date for you," he said looking through the porthole at me before opening the door.

" Gosh, I sure hope it's Big Bird and Barny," I said sarcastically, as I spit at his feet.

" Why it might be indeed, but I think they are already having troubles being friendly," the guard said before taking his nightstick and jabbing it into my gut. Before pulling the chain off the wall.

"Yay, I needed a walk today," I said laughing as I walked towards the door.

"Don't get to happy, boy, got guards with sniper rifles trained on you , plus you got an audience in the cafeteria," he said hitting me in the back.

As I walked out of my cell I could see guards lined above me with guns, as we walked towards the cafeteria. Hearing a crowd gathering with an uproar rolling through it. As soon as I was through the door, they yelled in excitement as I saw most with weapons like bats, boards, and pipes.


End file.
